Just Another Dream
by Lyon.The.Demon
Summary: After getting knocked out by Draco, Harry wakes up only to find himself in a strange position, with a twist he never saw coming. Yaoi, Major action, Threesome. Angsty at the end. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. 3


_A/N: ... nope. Still don't own HP. Damn._

" Wake up, already! "

The words were hissed in Harry Potter's ear. Groggily, Harry found himself fighting the blackness of unconsciousness by stretching. Unfortunately, his movement was hindered by something keeping his arms together, and above his head. .. But that couldn't have been right. Trying to think back to the last thing that had happened before he'd gone to sleep... that was funny. He couldn't even remember going to sleep.. The only thing he /could/ remember was bumping into Draco Malfoy out on the grounds and... The thought snapped Harry's eyes open instantly, only to find that same Malfoy sitting over top of him, a sneer appearing upon his lips as Harry's hues full upon him.

" It's about time you came back to the world of the living, Potter. "

Harry started to struggle, only finding that his arms were bound by cloth, together and above his head, fastened to the headboard. His legs were free, but were being sat upon by the certain blonde headed rival who continued to sneer down at him as though a cat might look at the mouse it had cornered and was about to devour. And for some reason.. it had taken him this long to finally notice that they were both stark naked. Harry's mouth opened to let out a scream, but strangely enough a hand came over his mouth; a hand that wasn't Draco's. Harry's green hues flew to the form beside what was a rather plush bed that he was laying upon, only to find Ron Weasley standing to the side, something akin to lust in his eyes. Harry's heart started to pound. There was no way; Ron and Draco wouldn't - Harry's line of thought was cut off the second he saw Draco and Ron move at the same time. Ron; who was naked as well, it seemed, moved himself onto the bed, only to sit on the top of Harry's chest, which slightly constricted his breathing, but not too much.

But this action was nothing compared to the raising of his legs, which started to flail as best as they could, trying to hit Draco, who was the one lifting them. But even though he thought he was far stronger than the rival Seeker, his kicks did nothing to stop the inevitable raising of his bare ass to the naked male form behind him. Harry gave a small whimper under Ron's hand; this couldn't be happening to him, not now.. But even though the thought of being raped by his best friend and his worst enemy was extremely frightening, Harry heard Draco chuckle as a slender, Slytherin hand gripped and stroked along the length of Harry's already hard erection. The feeling of this sent Harry's head backward, slamming into the pillow beneath it, serving to dislodge Ron's hand, though the only sound that came from his mouth was a long, unhindered groan of pure, unrestrained pleasure. A shiver fell down his spine like ice cubes pouring down his back as Harry realized that he was completely helpless to the ministrations of these two males; and he liked it. Harry had no more time for personal revelations, though, as his now free and open mouth felt the tip of a cock being laid upon his lips, and as his hues opened, he noticed that Ron's own optics were closed, his face one of pure pleasure as Harry stopped fighting and timidly flicked his tongue over the head.

About this time, a jolt of pleasure and pain shot up through his form as Draco moved, and buried a slick member halfway into Harry's virgin ass. It took mere seconds before all three male's were moving, Draco thrusting in and out, embedding himself further within Harry's tight ass each time until he fit completely, Ron's hips pushing his dick in and out of Harry's mouth as well, though at a lighter pace than Draco, and Harry, his hips pushing upward to meet each thrust Draco gave, his lips wrapping around the shaft that gave Ron so much pleasure, his tongue flicking against the head and laving against the underside of such girth as he sucked eagerly. Moans filled the room, even Harry's muffled ones, as though there was no reason to be quiet, only serving to highten the sexual need and passion of each of the boys. Harry's body jerked upward, to meet Draco as the head of the member inside of him finally pushed and rubbed against that one pleasure spot, his prostate, that would have made him cry out with sheer passion, had his mouth not been wrapped around Ron's already straining shaft.

He did, however, double his efforts on Ron, his tongue laving over the length of him even as his cheeks pulled inward with the strength of his suction. This caused Ron to throw his head back, a loud moan escaping his own lips, his face flushed with a passion Harry had never seen before, which only spurred Harry on. The cycle continued, each action of one affecting the passion and pleasure of the other two, until Harry dimly realized that even with the pleasure he was recieving from Draco's member in his arse, Draco's hand had long left Harry's own straining dick, with nothing to help him along but the maddening feel of a drip of pre-cum sliding down his length, which sent shivers wracking through his body. He needed release so badly.. He started to voice his need, but realized that Ron's member kept his plea from being heard. Harry tried twisting his head back and forth to dislodge Ron, but this only caused his friend to moan in pleasure and buck his hips, sending a bit more of his length into Harry's mouth as Draco continued to pound his ass, only bringing forth more of a need. Harry yanked upon his hands; hard, but it did nothing except further his aching want and need for release.

It was painfully obvious to the straining boy that the only way he was going to get to voice his need to cum was to make Ron cum first. Redoubling his efforts on Ron's shaft, Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out the maddening waves of pleasure that were jolting through his body as Draco thrust in and out, hitting his prostate with each shot. Accidentally, Harry's teeth raked over Ron's shaft even as he fought the clenching of his jaw, but that only served to make the boy moan louder, his hips press foreward a bit more. So with deep need, Harry repeated his action even as he flicked his tongue repeatedly over the tiny hole in the middle of his head. Ron's hips rocked in abandonment for a few seconds, higher and higher pitched moans coming from his lips, which strangely enough matched the lengthy groans of pleasure coming from Draco himself, who's rhythm had become faster in the last few seconds, each time he thrusted hitting Harry's prostate dead on and only serving to make the male clench every muscle he had, wanting release so badly but not being able to achieve it.

With a sudden gasp, Ron suddenly pushed his fingers through Harry's locks, at the same time his hips pressed his throbbing member further into Harry's warm mouth, a flood of semen bursting into the back of his throat, causing Harry to swallow or choke. So swallow he did, even though it left a slight sting in the back of his throat, though he was relieve when, with a contented sigh, Ron finally started to remove himself from where he'd been sitting this entire time, off the side of the bed then, as well. Which left only Harry and Draco, though with the way Draco's face was scrunched up, the pitch of his moan's, the sweat beading at the top of his brow, Harry didn't have time to say anything about his pure, frenzied need before he could feel his bowels being blasted with the same, warm, gooey substance that he'd just swallowed, not five seconds ago. Draco gave one last, rather high groan of pleasure even as Harry whined loudly, tossing his head from side to side, yanking at his arms again, yelling out rather hoarsely, " D- Drac- o..! I - I n- need.. - " But he was cut off by the one thing that he wanted so badly.

Whether it was Draco's or Ron's, Harry didn't care; there was a hand on his straining member and it was stroking at the same frenzied pace Harry might have, only causing his head to toss and turn further, moan after needy, pleasured moan escaping his used mouth. He could feel his orgasm rising rapidly until finally, /finally/, the pleasure exploded through his body, setting his toes to curling and his body to stiffen, his eyes popping open just as he came only to realize his cheek was pressed against soft grass, saliva pooled around said cheek from his open mouth, the hand down his pants suddenly coated in warm, gooey semen. Harry panted; his breath was short, his cheeks, flushed.

Had it... all just been a dream..? Finding it hard to let go of his dick, he had to thoughtfully unwrap each finger one by one, only to shiver and whimper at the pleasure this small action caused him in the wake of such an intense climax. But he was finally able to sit up after that, to look around, only to find out that he was still on the grounds where he'd been knocked out by Draco a while ago; and Ron was looking down at him with a small smirk and a buldge in his pants.

" Another wet dream about me? " Ron asked softly, crouching down by Harry.

It took Harry a couple seconds to answer, but when he finally did, it was with a grin that matched Ron's; perverted.

" Yeah. And Draco was in it this time, too. "


End file.
